What Blaine Left Behind, A Glee Fanfic
by JMakerel
Summary: After a sweet song from some of the New Directions for Valentine's Day, Blaine's old bullies from Westerville High show up to cause some trouble. Klaine, Same, Tike, Finchel, and Brittana.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey guys! So, this is my very first story and I'm pretty proud of it! Please review it and let me know what you think. It's mainly Klaine, but there's also Samcedes, Brittana, Finchel, and Tike. It's set in season 3 during the episode "Heart", but it's kind of an AU because the Sebastian thing happened way before Valentine's Day and Blaine was already back at school. So, yeah. I hope you enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee or the characters (I did make up Kyle, Logan, and Derek though), nor did I write the song.**

 **The song in this is "It Must Be Love" by Madness. It's a great song and I thought it fit so well with the glee club's style.**

* * *

 _KURT'S POV:_

I lean back in my seat, enjoying the excited chatter of Mercedes, Brittany, Rachel, and Tina. Our respective boyfriends (and Santana) told us to meet in the auditorium after school today, but I don't see any of them. We have been talking for the past ten minutes about what they could possibly have in store for their Valentine's Day gifts.

Suddenly, the lights turn out, engulfing the large room in darkness. The music begins as a red spotlight is aimed at the center of the stage. Finn is there wearing a fancy suit. Rachel claps her fingertips together excitedly at the sight of my stepbrother. He starts to sing after spotting his girlfriend out of the bunch.

 **I never thought I'd miss you**

 **Half as much as I do**

 **And I never thought I'd feel this way**

 **The way I feel**

 **About you**

Rachel has on the biggest smile she's had in a while. The rest of us are getting just as excited.

A yellow spotlight shows up next, right next to Finn, this time revealing Blaine standing there with the same suit on. I melt at the sight of him, his hair less gelled than usual and a big, bright smile on his face. He winks at me and sings the next verse.

 **As soon as I wake up**

 **Every night**

 **Every day**

 **I know that it's you I need**

 **To take the blues away**

Finn gives Blaine a fist bump, and they sing the chorus together.

 **It must be love, love, love!**

 **It must be love, love, love!**

 **Nothing more**

 **Nothing less**

 **Love is the best**

Next is a green spotlight on the other side of Finn. I can't take my eyes off Blaine for a while, so I can only guess that Sam is there, because Mercedes squeals. I look over, and sure enough, the blonde is making a heart with his fingers as he sings his line.

 **How can it be**

 **that we can**

 **Say so much**

 **Without words?**

Another spotlight (this one blue) flashes on between Blaine and Finn, showing Mike Chang doing a robot-like body roll and pointing at Tina. She blows him a kiss. He sings the final verse to the song while doing small dance moves with his feet and legs. (A/N: Because he can sing in Season three all of a sudden?)

 **Bless you and bless me**

 **Bless the bees**

 **and the birds!**

The final spotlight, a pretty orange one, comes on between Sam and Finn, revealing Santana in a dress that matches the boys' suits. She waves her fingertips at Brittany and sings her line.

 **I got to be near you**

 **Every night**

 **Every day**

 **I couldn't be happy any other way!**

All five significant others do a spin and the entire stage lights up, all the spotlights disappearing when a pink glow fills the whole room. My breath catches at the sight of Blaine giving me a smile, his whole face full of love. The people up on stage come together and put their arms around each other, Blaine and Santana harmonizing while the rest sing the chorus.

 **It must be love, love, love!**

 **It must be love, love, love!**

 **Nothing more,**

 **Nothing less**

 **Love is the best!**

During the instrumental portion of the song that follows, everyone exits the stage and comes back one by one. Santana comes back first and tosses a stuffed panda to Brittany. Sam comes next and tosses a pink hippo plushie at Mercedes. Then comes Blaine, who tosses me a stuffed puppy like the one I got him on senior ditch day. Then Mike, who has a small red elephant with heart eyes. Finally, Finn comes in all the way at the back of the stage and throws Rachel a white heart-shaped pillow with "Mr. and Mrs." sewn into it in red. Of course theirs would be the most special since they just got engaged.

They all come back to the middle and Mike sings

 **As soon as I wake up**

Then Santana

 **Every night**

Then Sam

 **Every day**

Then Blaine, pointing at me

 **I know that it's you I need**

Then Finn

 **To take the blues away!**

All 5 of them walk up slowly and sit on the edge of the stage, singing together and poking each other teasingly.

 **It must be love, love, love!**

 **It must be love, love, love!**

 **It must be love, love, love!**

 **It must be love, love, love!**

 **It must be love, love, love!**

 **It must be love, love, love!**

 **It must be love, love, love!**

Mercedes, Brittany, Rachel, Tina and I stand and clap before making our way off the balcony to hug and kiss our SOs.

* * *

 _BLAINE'S POV:_

We finish the song, the final note ringing beautifully in the auditorium. Everyone's respective girlfriend (and Kurt) rise to their feet, clapping and grinning.

That's when I see them.

Three dark masses huddled in the doorway, watching us. At first I think maybe it's Schue and Puck and Coach Sylvester or Karofsky just coming to see what the noise is. But then the figures step into the room and start to slow clap as the lights come up.

"Wow, Anderson, nice voice!" Kyle said cooly, smiling at me with daggers in his eyes. I stand quickly and step away from the edge of the stage. My friends (who are also here to serenade the person they're dating) look at me in confusion.

Kyle, Derek, and Logan were the three guys who made my life hell at Westerville High. They shouted terrible things, defaced my property, and, worst of all, beat me within an inch of my life multiple times. At the Sadie Hawkins dance the year I left, they beat me and my date so bad that I was in a coma for a month (on bedrest for 7 weeks) and the other boy had 6 broken bones. I missed so much school that I repeated the year at Dalton the next fall. That's why I'm a grade below all the people my age.

Kyle is getting closer to the stage with a predatory smile.

"Hey!" Finn breaks in cheerfully, "How do you guys know Blaine?"

Derek turns to Finn and pats his shoulder condescendingly. "We knew each other at Westerville."

"You're a coward, Anderson," Logan hisses, getting closer and closer. Santana stands and jumps off the stage, directly in front of the three.

"Okay, I don't know who you are but I don't like the way you creep in here to ruin our Valentine's Day when we were just trying to sing to our boyfriends and girlfriends." She says, going into Snix mode.

"Woah, girl, chill," Logan pops his collar and smiles, "We just wanted to remind Anderson of why he left and we don't need some girl getting in our way."

"Yeah, and clearly your boyfriend won't protect you if you keep testing us," Kyle adds, "since he doesn't even have the guts to sing to you on Valentine's Day."

"More like my girlfriend," Santana corrects, keeping her cool yet evil tone, "and if you even think about touching me or her, or Blaine for that matter, I will make sure you don't live a day not regretting that choice. So leave now, or I'll get my money's worth out of that pocket knife I keep in my purse."

"Uh- yeah, I'm outta here man." Derek stutters, leaving as quick as he can. I see Mercedes, Rachel, Kurt, Brittany, and Tina coming down the aisle, glowing with happiness. Mike runs over to them and speaks in a hushed voice. Concerned glances are thrown my way from the girls, but I'm not worried about them. They won't risk coming over here and making things worse. It's Kurt I'm worried about.

As expected, once Mike tells the whole story, Kurt is power walking over to us with fire in his eyes. I try to get him to look at me so I can plead with him, but he is set on Kyle and Logan.

"Hey!" He yells, drawing their attention, "You wanna leave or do we have to make you?"

"And who are you?" Kyle asks, furrowing his brow in mock concern.

"I'm Blaine's boyfriend and I need you to leave right now."

"Wow!" Logan yells. "Look, Kyle! Anderson's found himself another fairy to spread dust with!"

"Yep, looks like it." Kyle answers. He cracks his knuckles and lunges at Kurt. Santana, Finn, Sam and I immediately spring into action. We pull Kyle off the brunette boy together and Finn pushes him against the wall.

"Hey, you're going to leave now and go back to your own school, or I'm calling the police." I've never seen Finn this angry. He must really love Kurt. I don't blame him.

Kyle and Logan leave slowly, scoffing and reassuring each other that they are leaving because they don't have time for this. Once they're gone, everyone crowds around Kurt and I, making sure we're okay.

"Guys, thank you very much, but I'd love it if we could pretend this didn't happen and get on with Valentine's Day." Kurt explained. The huddle disperses as all the girls head for their boyfriends and Britt heads for Santana.

Kurt pulls me in for a long kiss, hugging me against him. I put my arms around his neck and pull away, staying close enough that our noses touch.

"Are you okay?" I whisper.

"I'm fine. And we need to talk about those guys and your old school later. But right now, I just want to show you how much I loved your song."

He doesn't need to tell me twice. I kiss him again and we join the rest of our friends to go to coffee.

I'll tell Kurt all about my time at Westerville High, but not now. Now, we need to have fun with our glee friends and each other.

 _Not a bad Valentine's Day._

* * *

 **Okay, so what do you guys think? Review please and let me know if I should do more chapters with different** **perspectives. Thanks for reading and please check out 'Kiss' by foraworldundeserving, it's my all-time favorite Klaine story.**

 **See ya!**


End file.
